Victims of Circumstance choose your own adventure
by Styxswimmer
Summary: How should know. All i know is that its dark, a KagomeXSesshoumaru paring, and that its a choose your own adventure fic. YOU my lovely readers, have all the power in this story. Rating is because I'm unsure of what you all will want.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat at the edge of the hot spring in the woods, she looked out at the sun setting and felt the scalding hot tears that made their way down her face. Her midnight tresses cascaded around her like a curtain and her sapphire eyes resembled the water below her. Her shoulders shook with the shear force of the sobs and a gasp was wrenched from her rosy lips. She could sense who was coming and that just made it all the worse, then when she felt their strong, pulsing aura licking against the purity of her powers she groaned a desperate sound. She shook in spite of herself when she felt them walk up behind her and their powerful presence was overwhelming.

"Miko…" The low pitched voice called out, but she did not answer, however hazardous that was. "Kagome…" The voice tried again but she simply pulled her legs closer to her chest. He, however, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to her feet standing in front of him. "What in the hell is your problem?" But this was said not angry but calm, unusually calm.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered and something flashed through her eyes, not fear, but something else, something undeterminable. "You, your what's wrong." She said boldly as she took his face in her hands and kissed him with a fire that boiled his blood and sent his beast clawing at its cage, he pressed her flush against his body and she moaned into his mouth. His hand moved to the front of her shirt to fondle her breasts, his hand continued its journey downwards and as it reached her stomach she let out a sharp hiss of pain and backed away. He looked at her curiously and she turned her back to him. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her and was very displeased when she attempted to get away, he grabbed her firmly by the waist, immobilizing her. "No, don't!" Kagome protested as he pulled her shirt up to reveal a still relatively deep gash. He raised his eyes to hers in a silent question, _Who did this to you?_

Kagome's eyes shifted downwards for a while and then back up to his deep golden depths, and that, in and of itself, gave him his answer.

"_Hanyou…_" Sesshoumaru growled lowly, his beast roared for the blood of the whelp that had harmed what was his.

Kagome simply kept her head downcast in a demur, submissive pose. Which was not at all like the fiery, emotional, and headstrong girl she normally was. It was almost as if she had been broken emotionally as well as psychologically. Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin, rather roughly, and made her look at him.

"What did that worthless piece of hanyou filth do to you?" Sesshoumaru growled out in anger.

"He—"

Mwhahaha…Now my readers, you must make your choice. She she tell him…

Inu-Yasha raped her(sorry it's a dark story)

Inu-Yasha got mad and hit her

She cut herself(I know, I know, hard choices right, but it's a dark one this fic)

Well there you go, this is a 'choose your own adventure' story and you decide what happens next. I think I'll wait for two agreeing reviews to go on with the chapter. But as soon as I can the next will be up for you.

And oh yeah, I don't own this, not at all.


	2. Author Override

Kagome shifted her eyes hesitantly upwards, she knew that he was expecting her to tell him what had happened to her but she was reluctant to tell him, it was still very vivid within her mind and she was doing all possible to keep those images from invading her mind. i _How in the hell can he be so far away, and I in distress, and he still make me incredibly hot!?_ /i A blush worked its way onto her cheeks as her thoughts continued down the pass of badness, which included her writhing underneath Sesshoumaru. i _Bad Kagome! Bad!_ /i As she was lost in her own world, a look of annoyance was working its way onto Sesshoumaru's normally stoic features. When she was once again lifted her eyes she was met with an ocean of gold, she could feel herself getting lost in those golden depths and becoming light-headed.

"Miko, you will answer this Sesshoumaru's question." He bit out tersely, as he grabbed her arms his claws broke through the delicate skin and her blood came rushing to the surface. His senses were bombarded with the scent of her blood, he could smell her fear but it was not targeted at him, but at someone else. At that command aimed at her, he smelled the spice in her scent and her eyes turned colbalt, blazing with fury.

"No." Her answer was simple yet defiant.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, not accustomed to being refused, crimson bled into the edges of his eyes.

"You hear me, I told you no. I'm not some possession you can command, I'm not your retainer you can kick and order around, and I'm most certainly not those simpering bitches that fall at your feet. So ask me, but you certainly do not have any right to command me. Ask me, fine, but you do not own me." Kagome said passionately, for he had truly pissed her off.

"Are you quite finished wasting this Sesshoumaru's time?" He asked with that cocky air and bored expression.

"Yes." Kagome huffed, anger burning off fast.

They stared at each other for a while, one waiting for the other to back down. Sesshoumaru, of course, would never back down. But Kagome wasn't about to give it up and let the haught bastard win. And when it happened, it happend quicker than her mind could process. Kagome was pressed up against a tree and Sesshoumaru was ravishing her mouth. Kagome, so lost in the ecstacy he was giving her, completely forgot that she was mad at him. With the slightest of coaxings Kagome removed her shirt and Sesshoumaru growled in appreciatin when he was shown she had no bra on. Kagome pushed her tongue against his and moaned as his hand slipped between her legs, wehre she was wearing no panties either. He slid one finger into her hot, wet core and as he heard her mewling sound his beast purred in satisfaction. As Sesshoumaru pumped his now two fingers inot her mercilessly Kagome felt herself falling, the faliar sensation of coiling pressuer coming to the surface, and not much longer she exploded with her release; then passing out from the overall stress on her body and the events of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later Kagome began to resurface back into consciousness, her mind was still very foggy and she stretched to untighten her back muscles, when her hand fisted in a tuff of grass she thought, i _Hmm...when did I end up on the ground? And why is my shirt off?_ /i She blinked her deep hazy blues to try and clear the tunnel vision that she was experiencing. His presence hit her like a ton of bricks, snapping her out of her lethargic state immediately. She snapped up into a sitting postion, her heard pounding rapidly.

"Pleasant dreams Miko?" Sesshoumaru's icy voice hit her ears full force, making a shiver dance down her spin and she pulled her shirt to cover her once more, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Dreamless." Kagome said, not looking at him, but with him she need to say no more.

"Hn." He replied indifferently, in truth he knew that she hadn't had any dreams, which had piqued his curiousity, but he had intoned as more of a way to bring her back to this relm. He was still determined to get out of her what the whelp had done also. "The whelp?" He was a demon of few words.

"Hmm?" She wasn't quite sure of what he had asked, for she was still semi-out of it. "Oh, Inu-Yasha, I know he didn't mean what he did." He simply lifted one eyebrow and waited for her to continue, and at first uttering a small sight, she did. "We were wakling on the way to another shard location. There was something that had been bugging me all day, so I decided to act on it. I asked him, 'Does our latest location have anything to do with the fact that i _Kikyou_ /i has been spotted within the region?' And as soon as I had asked, he flew off of the handle, he punched me across the face and kicked me in the ribs. My friends, they tried to help of course, but I sent a wave of raw power towards Inu-Yasha that knocked him off of his feet and I ran out of the clearing. I came across the hotspring here, and after bathing, I've been sitting here ever since, until you found me that is." Kagome said and only when she had finished her tale did she chance a look up at Sesshoumaru.

...Time to make your Choice, how does Sesshoumaru react to Kagome's Tale...?

A) He reacts in a fury, threatening to kill Inu-Yasha

B) He reacts calmy

C) Sex, sex, sex (I wonder who'll pick this?)

D) A little bit of all three.

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this but I had to do an author override because the votes were so close, so I just picked one, I hope you liked this chapter and that it turned out a bit longer than the last one. As soon as I have two maching reviews I'll get the next one out to you also. And a bit of a treat this chapter, not full sex, but I threw a bit in there for any of my reviews who's mind resides in the gutter...like me. Hoped you enjoyed!

Mistress D.


	3. A bit of this and a dash of that

Kagome was waiting for it, for anything, for something. b **Sitting.** /b All he was doing was sitting there, not reacting, not doing anything but sitting there and staring at her. Kagome didn't know what was going on but she made up her mind that it was not good for her in the slightest, because when it came to her, his beast was extraordinarily possessive. She had found this out first hand before, so for him to just be sitting there looking at her after she spilt her guts about Inu-Yasha beating her, yeah it was not good.

Sesshoumaru, however, was not calm; not in the slightest. His beast was raging, and like never before, it had broken loose from all restraints, although Sesshoumaru could hardly blame it. He himself, who had the all the control, wanted to rip Inu-Yasha limb from limb. No it wasn't anger his beast was displaying, it was sympathy, it was compulsed to comfort her. Which Sesshoumaru found extremely unusual, his beast had evidently taken quite a liking to his young lover. He also noticed how his general stare was unnerving her, not scaring her, she had never been scared of him. She was most likely waiting for his reaction, not that he would show any outward sign, but she was waiting for a hint as to what he was going to do. She was very protective of that hanyou filth to say the least. There had been multiple times she had stopped him from killing Inu-Yasha, only to tell him later that she couldn't allow him to be killed, she presented him with friendship and she would not betray that trust. However, when he pointed out how the hanyou would react if he had ever found out what transposed between the two of them, a violent shiver would over take her and she would begin to walk off; not that he ever let her. He decided he wouldn't leave her completely unawares and decided to leave her the hint she wanted, he got up swiftly and noticed how she did the same, staring at him with those intense sapphire oceans.

"This Sesshoumaru does not approve of the treatment the hanyou has displayed towards you." Sesshoumaru worded his sentence carefully, not wanting to cause a row between her and himself when her mood was so clearly volatile as it was.

"Um, duh...neither do I."

"You shan't go back with the hanyou, you will travel in this Sesshoumaru's company from now on." He didn't want to say it, meant to save it for later in the conversation, but when he saw the rage turning her sapphire eyes cobalt, he already knew the cause was lost and waited for the outburst that was bound to come.

"Now you listen to me Sesshoumaru." Kagome started, she was very angry and she wasn't about to let him interrupt her until she had finished. "I will not be commanded by you, and besides it was a one time thing, it would never happen again. I simply angered him is all."

"If the filth is incapable of controlling his rage then he is not fit to be around anything." Sesshoumaru said, the cold glare returning to his eyes, belaying the tender look that was held deeper.

"Don't talk of him like that!" Kagome rose up indignantly on behalf of her friend. "It's not like I'm unable to defend myself, I could fight him off with my powers if I needed to, but I won't. It will never happen again, I'm sure of it. You don't need to worry about me."

"This Sesshoumaru is not concerned for your well being."

"Yes you are." Kagome said with a smile creeping onto her face, her anger slowly ebbing away.

"Explain your reasoning."

"Your eyes. Deep in your eyes I can see it, your worried that he's going to hurt me again. And although you may not want to admit it, its true and its there. But you don't have to worry, I don't want Inu-Yasha, I want you. i _Only you_. /i " Kagome explained, trying to soothe the beast beneath the surface which she knew was worried, although Sesshoumaru would never admit it.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru answered, all she had observed was true, not only he but his beast as well were worried about her safety in the company of the hanyou. He could sense her nervousness and also the wave of exhaustion that had began to creep over her and waited until she said she would leave.

"I'm going to go, Inu-Yasha will come searching for me soon, he'll be snapped out of it by now and brooding around because he's sorry. And if he comes and sees the both of us here it'll only ensue in a fight and I don't want to see him killed. I--I'll see you." Kagome said, she was unsure of the last sentence because they only saw each other when he wanted to. So she couldn't be sure how soon they would see each other again but she couldn't lament over that. She turned away from him and walked away, making her way back towards camp. i _Sleep well Miko, your going to need it_. /i Was heard in her head and she just about jumped. i b _**Goddamn, I thought I told you to stop doing that**_. /i /b . Kagome replied, she hated that he could speak to her in her head when they were close. She simply heard him chuckle as she walked off to catch up on her much needed sleep.

hr 

By the time that Kagome got back to the camp it was dark, as soon as they group saw her they all ran to her. She hugged Shippo, who had went on and on about how worried they were about her, and Sango as well. She talked with Miroku for a short period of time, but when Inu-Yasha came over to her she simply walked passed him, he was confused at the cold brush off, she could tell that much.

"I'm tired." She said simply and crawled into her sleeping bag and went to sleep almost immediately. It wasn't a lie, she was very tired, that and she didn't want to speak to Inu-Yasha at the moment.

Kagome awoke quite early the next morning, the sun had just begun to come out, and she figured it was as good a time as any to start to get ready. Kagome built a fire and packed away her supplies, transferring her sleeping kit to where Kirara was sleeping by the fire; he never stirred. She folded up her sleeping bag and grabbed her bathing supplies, the others would awake soon and when they did, Inu-Yasha would leave to hunt for breakfast. She could take this time now to bathe and try and quiet her uneasy mind. There was something that was just not right, she was no longer comfortable in Inu-Yasha's presence and she wanted to go away in order to attempt figuring out why. She walked a ways away, the spring was far enough from the camp that she wouldn't be interrupted easily, and she discarded her clothes quickly. When she stepped in the water she smiled, it was very warm just as she liked it, and leaned against the rock at her back; letting her eyelids drift closed over the soft sapphire oceans. She felt the tension relax out of her muscles and felt herself becoming drowsy, but that was immediately snapped when she felt a strong pulsing aura behind her. She stiffened momentarily before she identified the demonic aura that was pressing in on her space, then she smiled to herself and relaxed once again.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko discard her clothes and slip into the hot waters of the hot spring. Her body was enticing to say the least, he had merely come to see what the group were doing in the morning. And to possibly incense the hanyou into a fight, thus killing him, accidentally of course. It would not do to have her angry at him, although angry sex was certainly appealing, he didn't feel like it at the moment. But the second his eyes were on her, he could feel his body heating up, i _just by looking at her_. /i He approached her carefully, his agenda had as of this moment changed, and did not trouble himself to conceal his aura. He saw her stiffen and then relax, she knew it was he, and therefore was not afraid. Although he liked the smell of fear, he didn't like it on her, so he was pleased in that sense. He slipped his swords and haori off and slipped into the water beside of her. Sesshoumaru smirked at the ever-present smile that was on the miko's face.

"So priestess, what brings you here?" Sesshoumaru said, he didn't say much, but what he left unsaid was really what mattered.

"I am bathing, much like yourself Sesshoumaru."

"Oh this Sesshoumaru did not come here to bathe." Sesshoumaru said and the smirk grew as he saw her sapphire eyes shoot open at the sentence and the implications.

"We can't." She whispered, trying to suppress the shiver of desire that his voice sent through her, she didn't do a good job of it.

"Yes we can." Sesshoumaru said as he moved towards her, him in front of her and her hands on his chest in a protesting motion.

"They'll hear us."

"The hanyou and your friends are sleeping and your camp is quite a ways away, they will not." Sesshoumaru said as he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss, to which Kagome could think of no more reason to object.

Kagome's hands came to rest at the nape of her demon lover's neck, she moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands slip lower and lower, until...

hr 

...Mwhahaha, choice time, I know I'm evil, deal with it...What happens?

A)Sesshoumaru proceeds and smut fest occurs

B)A demon comes in an interrupts them

C)Inu-Yasha interrupts them

D)Koga interrupts them(I'm kind of on an interrupting theme aren't I?)

hr 

A/N: Well there's your chapter fans, it was very conclusive for a bit of everything, which ensued in the delay, as it was very difficult to write. But now this is up and you have an all new choice, though I kind of cheated you out on the sex part, I didn't say I was going to make it full sex!! Mwhaha! No that's the only time I'd do that to you guys...don't worry. But as always the choice, is your hands...be careful of what you do to poor Kags now.

Your faithful Servant,

Mistress D


End file.
